1. Field of Invention
The invention relates, generally, to a retaining device and, more particularly, to such a device used especially for flat-roof drains.
2. Description of Related Art
A known retaining device covering a drain of a roof, in general, and a flat roof, in particular, is used to prevent infiltration of the drain by pollution—such as debris, gravel, leaves, and other possibly blocking materials. Hence, in practice, such retaining device is often designated as a “gravel-trap basket” or “leaves-trap basket.”
For this purpose, the known retaining device comprises a cup-shaped trap basket provided, in general, with rib units that are able to drain water, but can retain polluting materials, such as leaves, gravel, or the like. The trap basket has a support edge, is set to a roof region that encircles the drain, and is removably attached by a bracket. For this purpose, holding arms protruding into the drain are typically provided.
The known retaining device is integrally provided with holding arms that are spread into a “holding” position due to their resiliency, wherein the holding arms must be compressed for assembly and placed in the drain. However, this construction results in the disadvantage that suitably adapted ones of the known retaining device need to be manufactured for different respective applications so that the known retaining device is of little flexibility.
Thus, there is a need in the related art for a retaining device of a drain of a roof, in general, and a flat roof, in particular, that is more flexible. More specifically, there is a need in the related art for suitably adapted ones of a retaining device that do not need to be manufactured for different respective applications.